Toi qui me connais le mieux
by Sokingu
Summary: Et si Izuku se rebellait un peu contre Katsuki, comment réagirait le blond ? :D PS: Il vaut mieux avoir lu les scans pour comprendre certains moments et pour ne pas risquer d'être spoil !


Ils venaient de terminer leur stage, et étaient tous dans la salle de classe recevant leur classement aux examens écrits. Izuku, posté près du bureau de Todoroki, parlait à celui-ci et à Iida du camp d'entraînement. Momo intervint :

_ Les garçons vous êtes vraiment ceux qui se sont le plus transformés pendant les stages.

_ Ouais ! cria Kirishima. On a vu ça dans les news, vous avez été supers.

_ Mais maintenant il faut redescendre sur terre et se préparer pour les examens de fin de trimestre, dit Momo pour bien plomber l'ambiance.

_ Vous croyez qu'on va encore se battre contre des robots ? demanda Kaminari.

_ Évidemment qu'il y en aura ! dit Momo.

_ YES ! On va pouvoir y aller à fond ! crièrent Kirishima et Kaminari à l'unisson.

Izuku, lui entrait dans son éternel monologue :

_ Si c'est des robots /blablabla/ pleine puissance /blablabla/ en concentrant dans une partie de mon corps /blablabla/ pour diminuer les dégâts /blabla/ ...

_ Ça y est, il est parti, dit Ochako.

On entendit un bruit sourd au fond de la classe, c'était Katsuki qui avait rangé sa chaise avec fracas, il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand il s'arrêta et dit :

_ On s'en fiche que ce soit des robots ou non, j'exploserai quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin !

Ochako murmura pour elle-même :

_Toujours aussi agréable celui-là.

Katsuki regarda Izuku et lui cria :

_ OK ... DEKU ?!

Izuku se retourna vers lui surpris. Pourquoi s'adressait-il à lui ? Il ne lui avait pourtant rien dit, il ne l'avait même pas regardé.

_ Tu me tapes vraiment sur les nerfs ! continua Katsuki.

_ Calme-toi mec, intervint Kirishima.

_ Cette fois je veux t'écraser officiellement, on verra avec ces résultats qui de nous deux est le plus fort que ça te plaise ou non.

Izuku le regarda sans rien dire.

_ Tu pètes les plombs pour rien comme toujours, dit Kaminari.

_ En plus c'est toujours à Midoriya qu'il s'en prend, remarqua Tsuyu.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE LA GRENOUILLE ? hurla Katsuki. Sur ce, il s'en alla en claquant la porte comme à son habitude.

Izuku était resté silencieux, contrairement à son habitude il n'avait pas eu peur de Katsuki ou n'avait pas répondu en bégayant. Pour une fois il n'avait rien dit. La phrase que prononça Iida lui fit réaliser quelque chose ... :

_ Midoriya-kun tout de même, tu n'en as pas marre de ce type qui te parle mal et t'agresse tout le temps ? Tu devrais faire quelque chose. Je peux en parler aux professeurs en tant que délégué si tu veux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas depuis tout ce temps j'ai pris l'habitude.

L'habitude ? Oui il s'y était fait, Kacchan avait toujours était comme ça. Mais fallait-il laisser ça ainsi sous prétexte qu'il en avait prit l'habitude ?

Izuku mit ça dans un coin de sa tête et rentra chez lui. En rentrant le repas était prêt, il mangea avec sa mère qui ne put s'empêcher comme à son habitude de lui faire des remarques sur ses blessures engendrées par son alter.  
Puis il alla prendre un bain et se mit au lit. Allongé sur le dos les bras derrière la tête, il regardait le plafond, le sommeil ne lui venant pas, et il se remit à penser aux évènements de la journée, à ce qu'avait dit Kacchan et les remarques que lui avait fait ses camarades. Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien s'en moquer, il connaissait Kacchan depuis longtemps, ils étaient amis d'enfance après tout, être appelé Deku et être engueulé de temps en temps ça avait toujours été comme ça. C'est pas pour autant que leur relation avait changé, il était allé le sauver quand il s'était fait kidnapper par les méchants ... Sa réflexion s'arrêta.  
Soudain une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : Mais est-ce que Kacchan serait venu le chercher si ça avait été lui ?  
Après quelques instants de réflexion il en déduit qu'il l'aurait sûrement laissé, qu'il ne se serait pas inquiété comme il l'avait fait. Au fond tout ce que voulait Kacchan c'était le battre, "l'écraser" comme il disait souvent.  
Le reste il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à quoi que ce soit concernant Izuku. Il n'avait même jamais mentionné le fait qu'ils soient amis d'enfance. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé.  
Au fond Kacchan le détestait, il se servait de lui pour défouler sa colère, et continuait à en profiter car il ne lui disait rien. Iida avait raison, il fallait faire quelque chose, il ne devait pas se laisser faire, Izuku avait grandi, maintenant les petits caprices de Kacchan il n'allait pas les supporter quand bon lui semblait. Il en avait marre de lui laisser cette joie de lui pourrir sa journée. Maintenant il n'allait plus faire attention à lui et à ses remarques, il allait vivre sa vie sans se soucier de Kacchan. Pourquoi penserait-il à son bien alors que lui ne cherchait qu'à se défouler sur lui ? Après avoir prit cette décision le sommeil vint vite à Izuku, et il s'endormit sereinement.

Le lendemain et les jours d'après Izuku ne croisa plus le regard de Kacchan, même quand il sentait peser sur lui le regard du blond. Ce qui marcha plutôt bien, car il eu moins de remarques de la part de Katsuki, et il ignora complètement celles qu'il entendit. Et à la grande satisfaction d'Izuku, il y avait de moins en moins de journées où il se faisait insulter. Le petit vert était heureux, il se dit même que s'il continuait comme ça Kacchan arrêterait peut-être complètement. En revanche, Katsuki lui était de plus en plus frustré. Pourquoi le regard de Deku ne croisait plus le sien ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il plus comme avant ? D'habitude quand Katsuki lui criait dessus Izuku sursautait en criant son surnom qu'il lui avait donné "KACCHAN !" et commençait à bégayer en mettant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger. Mais maintenant c'était comme s'il ne remarquait plus sa présence. C'était si soudain...

"Deku putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" pensa Katsuki.

Les examens de fin de trimestre approchaient et Izuku continuait toujours d'ignorer Katsuki, ce qui commençait à sérieusement énerver ce dernier.

Un jour, pendant la pause d'interclasse, Izuku perdu dans ses habituels monologues, lisait son dernier cahier de note 'En vue de ma carrière future" N°14. Kirishima s'approcha de lui :

_ Midoriya encore en train de bachoter, tu t'arrêtes jamais.

_ Tkss, Deku ! T'auras beau apprendre tout ce que tu veux, je t'écraserai quand même quoi qu'il arrive !

Izuku resta la tête penchée, les yeux rivés sur son cahier. Mais cette fois Katsuki n'allait pas juste le laisser l'ignorer.

_ TU M'ENTENDS DEKU ? insista Katsuki avec son regard de diable.

Izuku murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Kirishima se trouvant juste à côté semblait avoir compris car il prit un air surpris, voire choqué.

_ HEIIN ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU D..., Katsuki fût coupé net.

_ LA FERME ! hurla Izuku. LA FERME BAKUGOU !

"Bakugou" ? Le nom résonna dans la tête de Katsuki. Il venait de lui crier dessus ce qui avait surpris Katsuki et ce qui aurait dû l'énervé en temps normal, mais ce n'est pas ce que releva Katsuki, c'est ce dernier mot qui l'avait le plus troublé. Il l'avait appelé Bakugou ? Katsuki sentit une chaleur désagréable lui parcourir le corps, mais il resta figé telle une statue de pierre. Izuku se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, les mains posées sur la table et le regard baissé. Puis après un temps de pause, parcourut la salle de classe à grandes enjambées se dirigeant vers la sortie. Katsuki toujours sous le choc mit un certain temps à réagir, mais lorsqu'il eu retrouvé ses esprits, il se retourna et cria :

_ DEKU ! J'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI !

_ LÂCHE-MOI !

Katsuki l'attrapa par le col de sa veste. Mais à sa grande surprise Izuku repoussa sa main d'un violent mouvement.

_ DEKU, ENFOIRÉ ! TU ...

_ NE ME TOUCHE PLUS ! NE ME PARLE PLUS ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS !

Katsuki écarquilla de grands yeux tandis qu'Izuku s'en allait de la salle de cours. Tout le monde avait entendu leur altercation et était resté silencieux sous le choc. Katsuki, lui, regardait toujours vers la porte. Ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits c'est cette douleur dans son corps, il sentit comme une boule lui crisper l'intérieur du ventre.  
Kirishima brisa le silence, voulant savoir si Katsuki allait bien ou s'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre :

_ Bakug..., il ne termina pas voyant le regard perdu de son ami.

Kaminari prit la suite :

_ Mec, c'est normal qu'il craque tu t'acharnes toujours sur lui, moi à sa place j'aurai craqué bien avant.

Kirishima lui lança un regard disant de ne pas l'énerver plus que ça. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Katsuki redoutant que celui-ci réagissent violemment à la remarque de Kaminari, mais à leur grande surprise il ne dit rien.  
Enfin quand celui-ci se décida enfin à bouger, il se dirigea vers son bureau où il y prit son sac et il s'en alla sans bruit.

_ Je saurais pas dire ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit Kirishima.

_ Moi non plus mec, ajouta Kaminari.

Sur le chemin du retour, les mains dans les poches, Katsuki marchait tel un bulldozer, les passants obligés de s'écarter de son chemin, lui lançaient des réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : DEKU.  
Katsuki se sentait perdu, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part d'Izuku. Pleins de questions lui venaient en tête : Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ces derniers temps Deku l'ignorait ? Pourquoi il avait soudain réagi comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?  
Izuku avait déjà pété les plombs, comme la fois où Katsuki lui avait dit qu'il préférait perdre que de faire équipe avec lui, alors qu'il savait très bien que Katsuki détestait perdre. Mais là c'était différent, il ne s'était pas énervé pour Katsuki mais contre Katsuki. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Izuku a toujours été le seul à accepter Katsuki comme il était. Quand il s'énervait Izuku ne faisait jamais aucune réflexion et lui répondait, alors que les autres faisaient toujours des remarques "toujours aussi agréable" "tu pètes encore les plombs" "t'es complétement taré". Izuku était le seul qui pensait réellement à lui, il lui souhaitait bon courage, il était venu le sauver, il avait même fait un de ses foutus cahiers sur son alter.  
Mais maintenant est-ce que Izuku allait encore lui répondre ? Est-ce qu'il allait penser à lui ? Il ne le regardait même plus. Avait-il fini par le détester ? Cette idée fit peur à Katsuki. Deku le détestait ? Non, il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Il avait besoin qu'Izuku fasse attention à lui.

Il était devant son immeuble, il entra chez lui et comme à son habitude claqua toutes les portes. Sa mère déjà à la maison s'écria :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là idiot de fils ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cou ... Elle s'arrêta en voyant le visage de son fils, elle avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

_ Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

Katsuki ne répondit même pas et alla directement dans sa chambre. Le soir il ne mangea pas et se coucha très tôt.

Izuku était dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau, en train de terminer les dernières pages de son cahier N°14 "En vue de ma carrière future". Dès qu'il était rentré chez lui il s'était mis en tête de le finir pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il préférait penser à tout ça à tête reposée. Quand il eut fini, il alla manger, prit son bain et se retrouva pour la deuxième fois ce mois-ci, dans son lit à fixer le plafond les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il se demanda comment ça allait se passait maintenant après leur altercation d'aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort ? Il avait explosé d'un coup, mais d'un côté Kacchan l'avait bien cherché. Kacchan ? Il se souvint d'ailleurs qu'il l'avait appelé Bakugou. Le nom était sorti tout seul de sa bouche, il n'avait pas eu envie de l'appeler "Kacchan" comme à son habitude. De toute façon Katsuki ne devait pas aimer être appelé ainsi. Et puis Izuku se disait qu'ainsi, en l'appelant comme tout le monde, Katsuki ferait peut-être moins attention à lui. Il remarqua qu'il était volontairement en train de s'éloigner de Kacchan, il se demanda si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais après toutes ses années d'amitié à sens unique il en avait marre. Ensuite Izuku pensa aux examens de fin de trimestre qui approchaient et finit par éteindre la lumière.

Le lendemain, l'atmosphère de la classe était un peu tendue, personne ne voulait parler de la dispute qui s'était déroulée le jour précédent. Les élèves ne savaient pas s'ils devaient les laisser et faire comme si de rien n'était ou essayer de les réconcilier. Mais cette atmosphère changea très vite et même si la tension n'avait pas disparu certaines choses commencèrent à les amuser. C'était pas souvent qu'on voyait un Katsuki décontenancé et complétement dépassé par la situation. Izuku continuait à l'ignorer et à chaque fois qu'il devait évoquer Katsuki il l'appelait "Bakugou", dans ces moments-là Katsuki se crispait et devenait d'une humeur encore plus massacrante, il avait même cassé plusieurs crayons faute de les serrer trop fort, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu au reste de la classe. Bon certes ça les amusait mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus que ça dure une éternité, car Katsuki pétait les plombs encore plus souvent qu'avant contre le reste de la classe.

Katsuki en avait vraiment marre de cette situation. Il avait beau être toujours énervé contre Izuku, maintenant que celui-ci ne faisait plus attention à lui, il ressentait un grand vide. Pendant qu'il marchait sur le chemin du retour il passa devant la rue où se trouvait l'immeuble d'Izuku, ce qui lui arracha un :

_Tkss, Deku !

Il avait déjà passé la rue mais s'arrêta et fit demi-tour sans comprendre pourquoi. Tout d'un coup l'envie d'aller voir Deku lui prenait. Il avait envie de le voir seul à seul et s'expliquer avec ce foutu nerd. Katsuki n'avait même pas prit conscience qu'il avait déjà avancé et se retrouva devant la porte de l'immeuble, puis quelques secondes après devant la porte de Deku. Il se dit que sa mère ne devait pas encore être rentrée du travail, et ne savait pas s'il devait sonner. Finalement il toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit, il entra. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu ici, quelques trucs avaient changé mais dans l'ensemble tout était resté pareil. Cela le rendit nostalgique, c'est ici que Deku avait grandi, il s'avança dans le salon mais entendit un bruit et se retourna d'un coup.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Izuku. Il semblait énervé.

Les traits du visage de Katsuki se tendirent.

_ DEK ...

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! hurla Izuku. Il avait le même regard que lorsqu'il était déterminé. Ce qui énerva encore plus Katsuki qui se précipita vers le petit vert, lui empoignant le col de son tee-shirt et le plaquant contre le mur.

_ DEKU ENFOIRÉ !

_ ALORS C'EST ÇA ? TU VIENS MÊME JUSQU'À CHEZ MOI POUR ME FRAPPER ? Katsuki n'en pouvait plus, c'en était trop, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet idiot de Deku ?

_ MAIS A QUOI TU JOUES BORDEL ?

_ C'EST PLUTÔT A MOI DE TE DEMANDER ÇA, T'ES RENTRE CHEZ MOI JE TE RAPPELLE !

_ LA FERME ! LA FERME PUTAIN ! SI JE SUIS VENU C'EST PARCE QUE T'ES COMME ÇA !

_ ET SI JE SUIS COMME ÇA C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI IDIOT !

_ MAIS DE QUOI TU PARL ...

_ J'EN AI MARRE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VIVRE UNE AMITIÉ A SENS UNIQUE ! JE SUIS LE SEUL QUI PENSE A L'AUTRE, QUI S'INQUIÈTE POUR L'AUTRE. TOI T'ES TOUJOURS ÉNERVÉ CONTRE MOI, TU NE PENSES QU'A ME BATTRE. JE SUIS PAS LA POUR ÊTRE TON RIVAL ET SUBIR TOUS TES CAPRICES, JE SUIS LA POUR ÊTRE UN HÉRO !

Katsuki était sous le choc. Alors, c'est à ça que Deku pensait depuis quelques temps ? Mais quel con ! Il n'y était pas du tout !

_ Dek...

_ JE T'AI DIT DE NE ...

_ NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS BAKUGOU !

_ Qu- Quoi ... ? Cette phrase avait surpris Izuku. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le blond évoquait ce sujet maintenant.

_ NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME ÇA ! JE DÉTESTE ÇA BORDEL !

Izuku ne comprenait pas, Katsuki avait l'air d'être vraiment touché par ce sujet. Ça l'avait autant affecté que ça qu'il ne l'appelle plus Kacchan ? Pourtant il avait toujours pensé que Katsuki n'appréciait pas ce surnom enfantin.  
Izuku en resta sans voix.

_ ET NE M'IGNORE PLUS !

_ J..

_ JE NE PENSE PAS A TOI ? JE SUIS TOUJOURS ÉNERVÉ CONTRE TOI ? LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE QUE T'ES LA PERSONNE QUI M'ÉNERVE LE MOINS SUR CETTE FOUTUE PLANÈTE. JE ... Katsuki s'arrêta voyant que Deku s'était mit à sourire.

_ QUOI ?

_ Non rien, je me disais juste que venant de toi Kacchan c'était un compliment d'être celui qui t'énerve le moins au monde.

Cela ne faisait pas rire Katsuki mais son cœur s'était allégé lorsqu'il avait entendu Izuku l'appeler de nouveau Kacchan. Katsuki plissa les sourcils et prit un air sérieux. Il dit très doucement et calmement comme s'il se parlait à lui même :

_ Deku, si je te défi souvent c'est aussi pour attirer ton attention et que tu fasses plus attention à moi. Concernant ton surnom c'est moi qui te l'ai donné alors ne laisse pas cette foutue naine t'appeler comme ça, ça me fou en rogne. Et quand je pense à toi je ne m'en vente pas, donc tu ne peux pas le savoir. Je me suis toujours énervé contre toi plus que les autres parce que tu es spécial ... Pour moi tu-

_ Kacchan ! C'est bon j'ai compris, ne dis pas des choses qui pourront te gener à l'avenir, dit Izuku d'un air moqueur. Katsuki sorti avec un sursaut de ses pensées. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Il était en train de tout déballer comme si de rien n'était. Il avait commencé à confier à Deku ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, car cet idiot l'avait attendri quelques instants.

_ MERDE DEK-

_ Kacchan, je suis désolé ... Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

Izuku savait que c'était la façon d'être de Katsuki, il avait toujours été comme ça. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments. Mais il s'inquiétait à sa façon, et cherchait à capter l'attention du petit vert à sa façon. Il l'avait toujours compris. Combien de fois Izuku s'était rendu compte que lorsqu'il parlait à Katsuki et que celui-ci l'ignorait ou disait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, il l'écoutait vraiment et prenait ses paroles au sérieux. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez Kacchan.

_ Kacchan je-

_ Toi aussi Deku ne dit pas quelque chose qui te gênera à l'avenir, le coupa Katsuki. Izuku se mit à faire son énorme sourire, Katsuki, lui, faillit presque sourire.

Katsuki prit son sac, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir il s'écria :

_ AU FAIT DEKU ! TU ME DOIS DES CRAYONS !

Puis il partit et referma la porte sans la claquer cette fois.

_ Des crayons ? répéta Izuku sans comprendre de quoi voulait parler le blond.


End file.
